


May I?

by firecat



Series: May I, Please? [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Biting, Community: seasonofkink, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Detective Inspector Jack Robinson asks for what he wants. Phryne finds it very sexy.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: May I, Please? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875556
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Season of Kink





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This work can stand alone.
> 
> This series is essentially a single story with two chapters, but it's separated into two works because the chapters have different ratings. "Please" (part 2) is rated Explicit.
> 
> Submitted to SeasonofKink collection for prompt: "consent play / negotiation"

Phryne Fisher thought consent was very important to sexual pleasure, of course.

She just had never thought of it as _sexy._ In and of itself.

Her first inkling that she might be mistaken came unexpectedly. 

She issued her usual flirtatious invitation to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, expecting his usual half-flirtatious, half–shyly uncomfortable refusal.

They’d been drinking champagne in her living room, celebrating the successful end of another collaboration. It was approaching the time Jack would typically get up and say “I need to be off.”

But he didn’t. Fifteen more minutes ticked by and he still hadn’t. Even though he’d become increasingly reticent and fidgety as Phryne struggled to keep the conversation going. 

Phryne was never shy about taking social matters into her own hands. Jack needed to leave so she could call one of her lovers for the evening. The case had taken them out of town, and she’d not had the opportunity to adequately take care of her needs. Her hands and toys were acceptable in a pinch, but she preferred warm, delightfully unpredictable male cocks to her artificial ones. 

“I see it’s about the time you usually depart,” Phryne says. “Don’t let me keep you. Although, of course, you _could_ stay the night if you wish.” She regarded him through her eyelashes, smiling.

Jack had been contemplating the rich Turkey carpet. He looked up at her then. Shyly, but with a light in his eyes she’d rarely seen there before.

“Yes,” he said, his voice slightly hoarser than usual. “I find that I would like to stay the night, Miss Fisher.”

Oh! Oh my. 

Phryne excused herself, saying she needed to use the powder room, and discreetly asked Dot and the Butlers to make the necessary arrangements. 

“May I sit next to you, Jack?” she asked on her return to the living room. 

“Yes, Phryne. Please sit next to me.”

She sat as close as she could without touching him. They made a little more desultory conversation. 

Phryne liked to give her men the opportunity to make the first move toward physical intimacy, although she wasn’t unwilling to initiate herself. She thought she probably would need to with Jack. But she still gave him the time.

Jack let the conversation falter and they sat in silence for a moment before he turned to her. “Phryne,” he said, “May I put my arm around your shoulders?”

“Certainly, Jack. I’d like that.”

Jack slowly moved his arm along the back of the sofa until his hand cupped her slender shoulder. His fingers caressed the skin, oh so lightly. It affected her more than she would have imagined such a chaste gesture ever could. 

“Will you put your hand in mine?” he asked next, offering her his right hand.

Phryne placed her right palm in his. His fingers closed over it and he held it quietly for a moment. Then he turned his hand over and began slowly working his thumb against her palm. 

Phryne let out a small sigh of pleasure. With how slowly this was proceeding, she didn’t know if she’d get her needs met tonight either. But his touch felt so good right now. And she’d wanted Jack for a long time. He would be worth the wait, she was sure.

Jack was massaging each of her fingers now, enclosing them one by one in his fist, squeezing and pulling. _That_ was not something her lovers did for her every day...

After he’d worked all five of them, he murmured her name once more. His voice had gone even darker. His throat worked as he held her gaze. “May I put your fingers in my mouth? May I _suck_ them?”

The slight heat that had gathered between Phryne’s legs flared deliciously. 

“Jack! _Yes.”_

Jack slid her index and middle fingers into his mouth. He kept his glittering eyes on hers as he sucked them softly, and teased them with his tongue. 

Phryne’s eyes went wide and she moaned a little. She was suddenly very interested in knowing if he’d like to tease any other parts of her in that way. 

And she was pretty sure that was the reaction he intended her to have. 

“Ooh, Jack. Yes.” 

He removed the fingers, said “Phryne,” and put her third and fourth fingers in his mouth.

After a few more moments, Phryne couldn’t wait any more. Normally she would just press her lips to his and things would proceed, but since he was explicitly asking her about each new kind of touching, she queried, leaning toward him, “Jack, may I kiss you?”

“Oh yes, Phryne. I want your mouth on mine.”

Phryne was now officially sure that this, asking and agreeing to every new exploration between them, was sexy as hell. She kissed Jack’s mouth. He sighed and seemed to yield, but he resisted her attempt to part his lips. So she just caressed his soft, flexible lips with hers, and he did the same, and she felt the tension build deliciously. 

They both broke the kiss and drew in breath to speak at the same time. Phryne went quiet, wanting to find out what he would say, how he would say it.

“May I taste your mouth?” he breathed. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she said. 

“Come here, now,” he growled. His hand cupped the back of her head, and his mouth took hers hard, opening it and seeking her tongue. 

Phryne was back on more familiar territory now. Their tongues danced. Heat and lust flooded her body deliciously. In all her fantasies about Jack, she’d never imagined him passionate in this way. She’d imagined herself introducing him to new pleasures. Not the other way around. 

And she was _not_ complaining. 

“May I hold you?” Jack whispered in her ear then. “Will you put your arms around me?” She gasped “yes,” and their arms were tight around each other, his chest hard against hers, and they continued the sweet, deep kissing. 

A little while later, Phryne murmured, “I’m feeling a little nippy.” 

“Bite my mouth, Phryne. My face. My neck.” 

“Bite me back, if you wish.” 

Jack immediately attacked her lips with tiny nips, and shortly after, Phryne grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and sucked at it. She nipped and licked at his stubbly chin, the way the skin rasped against her tongue delighting her. 

Jack kissed her cheeks, and she bent her head back to offer him her neck. He growled and sucked gently over her pulse point, letting her feel his teeth, but not hard enough to mark. He slid his tongue along her neck to her ear, nipping at her earlobe, breathing her name, his voice shuddering with desire. 

“Jack,” Phryne gasped a while later, when her need to touch him elsewhere was becoming urgent, “would you like to come up to my bedroom with me?”

Jack stopped kissing her and went completely still in her arms. 

Phryne’s heart was in her mouth. Had she gone too far? But he’d said he wanted to stay the night. Had he meant in a different bedroom?

“I want to come to your bedroom, sweet Phryne,” he murmured against her ear. “But first you need to know…If we go up there, I’m likely to ask for a _lot_ more things than kissing.”

“Oh Jack. So am I.”


End file.
